Into the West
by KitzaKatza
Summary: zemyx fluff! Lord of the Rings references cuz I'm a dork. Pretty song lyrics, too!


"Ohmygod! ZEXYYYYY!", Demyx cheered as he tackled Zexion. The slate-haired boy hit the ground with a _thud_. The blond boy, hair that looked like a love child between a mohawk and a mullet, was straddling the smaller Zexion. With a death glare that puts gargoyles to shame, he shoved Demyx off. Demyx seemed to be completely unaffected, "Zexy, I just watched the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King! It was sooooooo cool!" Zexion stood up, brushed himself off and grunted, "It was a good book." Demyx chuckled and said, "I liked the music a lot." Zexion just nodded, picked up his books and walked into his room.

Zexion never was a fan of those movies made from books. But, he loved the Lord of the Rings series. Tolkien knew what he was talking about and made it sound so _eloquent_. He just skimmed through the battles, too repetitive. The stories surrounding the characters were intriguing and interwoven, much to Zexion's delight. He was being followed by Demyx into his room. Demyx laid on Zexion's bed and started to play his sitar. Zexion felt at peace when his best friend played the beloved instrument. Demyx had gotten into the habit of playing for Zexion while he prepared for exams.

Demyx had always loved Zexion, in more ways than one. He was the first in the Organization to make the Cloaked Schemer smile. Being Melodious Nocturne, he played his sitar constantly. After watching the epic trilogy, he dedicated his time to learning the song "Into the West" that played during the Return of the King's credits. He hoped to play and sing it for Zexion one day. He practiced the song while lying on Zexion's bed. Demyx had finished his exams already, so he didn't have to leave the studying Zexion just yet.

They stopped a couple hours later to eat dinner, then parted into their separate bedrooms. Demyx went to bed, but Zexion continued to study. He missed the soothing strums of Demyx's sitar. He was studying the Middle Ages for hours, and needed something interesting so that he wouldn't fall asleep. He looked among his mound of literature, and smiled when he spotted "The Return of the King". He shrugged, thinking that it was sort of relevant, and plopped down onto his bed to read. He was reading about the Ringwraiths attacking the hobbits when he started to drift off.

_Zexion was standing in the middle of a dark forest. He heard the distinctive sound of hooves coming. He was frozen in his tracks, petrified. The horse was coming through the mist. It was a black horse, with a rider clad in black. The rider stopped his steed in front of the frozen Zexion. He pulled his hood down, revealing Xemnas. Zexion's eyes grew wider as Xemnas pulled out Demyx's sitar. He tossed it to Zexion, who caught it. He looked upon Zexion and said creepily, "Demyx endured much pain trying to protect you, and here you are. And perfectly ready to be killed, he died for nothing." Zexion's eyes brimmed with tears and whispered, "No, not Demyx." Xemnas pulled his hood and brought his sword down._

Zexion woke up with a start, yelling, "NO!" He was overwhelmed with sadness at the thought of losing Demyx. He treasured and loved the blond boy, or would if he had a heart. His door flew open, revealing a cloaked figure. Zexion looked up as the figure came closer and threw his book at it. It sidestepped, avoiding the object completely. When it stood to the side of the bed it lowered it's hood, revealing a concerned Demyx. Zexion latched onto Demyx, muttering intelligibly. Demyx smiled, picked up the smaller boy and sat with him. Zexion calmed down, Demyx lay him down gently and pulled out his sitar. He started to play and then began to sing…

_Lay down _

_your sweet and weary head _

_Night has fallen _

_you have come to journey's end _

_Sleep now _

_and dream of the ones who came before _

_They are calling _

_from across a distant shore _

_Why do you weep? _

_What are these tears upon your face? _

_Soon you will see _

_all of your fears will pass away, _

_safe in my arms _

_you're only sleeping._

Zexion smiled and listened to the smooth voice and gentle strumming. His breathing slowed to a normal pace.

_What can you see _

_on the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea _

_a pale moon rises - _

_The ships have come to carry you home. _

_And all will turn _

_to silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_All souls pass _

_Hope fades _

_into the world of night _

_through shadows falling _

_out of memory and time _

_Don't say _

_We have come now to the end _

_White shores are calling _

_you and I will meet again. _

_And you'll be here in my arms _

_Just sleeping_

Demyx turned his head as he sang, and saw Zexion half-asleep with a small smile on his face. When he tried to shift, he noticed that Zexion had gripped his cloak. Demyx just smiled and continued his song.

_What can you see _

_on the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea _

_a pale moon rises - _

_The ships have come to carry you home. _

_And all will turn _

_to silver glass _

_A light on the water _

_Grey ships pass _

_Into the west_

He stopped playing and brushed a hand through the hair over Zexion's face. Zexion whispered, "I love you, Dem." Demyx stifled a gasp, he never thought that he would ever hear those words coming from Zexion's mouth. He smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Zexy." Then he kissed Zexion's cheek. When he went to stand, Zexion refused to let go of his cloak. Demyx chuckled, put his sitar on the floor carefully, and lay next to Zexion. Zexion curled up inside Demyx's embrace and slept peacefully without fear.

T.K.: YAY! Another one done! pats self on back This one was inspired by my loyalty to Zemyx fans and LOTR fans combined. The song "Into the West" is very beautiful. Annie Lennox sings it and when I heard the song during the credits I was nearly moved to tears. I am a HUUUUGE Legolas fan…he's just so pretty. XD

Zexion: nods Legolas was good-looking.

Demyx: ZEXY! sobs

Zexion: He reminds me of you, Dem. smile

Demyx: REALLY! glomp

T.K.: takes pictures of make-out session for **Five Little Voices**

Xemnas: Why am I the bad guy?

Axel: 'Cuz you're Kairi's bitch, got it memorized?

T.K.: confused look What are you two doing here?...Never mind. Reviews would be nice. Thanks for not being meanies and reading my story!


End file.
